Saying Goodbye
by sweetrosey
Summary: Sana was diagnosed three years ago, and now Akito has to say goodbye to his love. After MangaAnime. ONE SHOT A tad sad. please r&r!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha  
  
Author's Note: Okay! This is my third fic! I hope everyone likes it! And check out my two other stories: Diamond Tears and When the Time Comes! Please review! Should I just stick to Kodocha or not write at all? Please tell me! Okay, this is a ONE SHOT! Here we go....  
  
Warnings: Could be a tad sad  
  
Ch.1 (and the only chapter)  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
Akito Hayama sat in the waiting room of a hospital, running his hand threw his already unruly blonde hair. Tears were flowing freely from his clouded brown eyes. He heard footsteps approaching him, and, blinking, he saw black, polished shoes below him. His head snapped up, and he saw Doctor Miller standing in front of him.  
  
"How is she, doctor?" He croaked, not trying to mask the worry in his voice. Akito had never been one to show emotion, except when in came to Sana. And this... this had everything to do with Sana.  
  
Doctor Miller looked at the young man in front of him. He couldn't be too old, around his late thirties. So young...  
  
"Akito....." the doctor whispered his voice cracking. He quickly cleared his throat. This was the worst part of the job, it always had been. Saving lives was one thing. Seeing the joy in their loved one's eyes when he told them that they would be okay. But this... this was completely different. This was the part of the job he hated most. But still... he had to do it. He knew he did.  
  
"Akito," he began again, "I'm sorry.... we tried everything... we really did... but...."  
  
He trailed off, but Akito didn't need to hear anymore. It had been three years since Sana was diagnosed with the fatal disease, but Akito had tried never to lose hope. He knew he needed to be strong for Sana, he knew if he was strong, she would be too. But now... there was no hope left...  
  
"Doctor...." He whispered, the tears flowing down his face steadily, "May I-" his voice broke. For a second, all he could do was cry. "May I go see her, one last time?"  
  
The doctor nodded. The pain in the boys eyes.... It made him want to weep.  
  
Akito got up from the bench, and walked to her room. He opened the door, and saw Sana's head slowly turn towards him.  
  
"Akito....." She breathed, and he rushed to her bedside.  
  
He sat down on a chair next to her. She lifted a fragile hand and placed it on his face. She was always skinny. Always. But when the disease came, she began to lose weight drastically. Her small face was pale, and her cheekbone stuck out more than they had when she was a model. Her whole body was fragile, and sometimes it seemed as though she would just... snap. But no matter what weight, no matter how healthy, Akito always looked at her in the same light. The light that he looked at her in today. She was...  
  
Beautiful.  
  
His expression was grave. He lifted his own hand, and cupped hers in his. She smiled at him.... but her eyes were crying.  
  
"It's over, isn't it?" She whispered sadly, the smiling fading from her lips.  
  
"No... no, Sana. It's not over-it can't be.... over." He murmured, rubbing gently at her hand that still lay on his cheek.  
  
"Akito..." She said, suddenly dropping her hand. "You've been.... so strong, throughout all of this..." A single tear rolled silently down her cheek.  
  
"And I'm still strong!" he said, but the tears coursing down his face gave him away, and he choked on his words. "I'll still be strong..."  
  
"No...." She said, "No.... Aki.... It's over..... Still be strong, for me.... But its, Aki, it is...." She coughed abruptly, her tiny body jerking back and forth.  
  
"NO!" He yelled, "No! It's not... It's not..." He wrapped his hands around her small body, crying into her shoulder. He could feel the life slowly draining from her...  
  
"I'm leaving now...." She whispered, and pulling back he saw she had a far off look in her eyes, like the one she would get back before any of this happened, when she would talk about her dreams with him. "I'm almost gone, Aki...."  
  
"No, no, no, no....." He murmured, "No, please don't leave me...."  
  
"I'll never leave...." She said softly.  
  
She began to cough violently, shaking as he wrapped his arms around her once more, quivering in his arms. Her cough brought up blood, and it spilled across Akito's shirt.  
  
She held him closer.  
  
Tears now streamed down her face as she clutched to him. She held him so tightly, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
And for her... there wouldn't be.  
  
Cough after cough escaped her throat, and Akito knew it was almost over. Soon, her pain would be no more.  
  
"Aki...." She whispered, and he pulled back, looking into her auburn eyes. They were glazed over with tears, that dreamy look in them. She coughed again, drawing up more blood. "Aki.... oh, God.... Why couldn't I stay?"  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
The tears he had held in for so long finally poured out from his eyes, as he clutched her limp body. He sobbed into her, wishing her alive again. And finally, when he could not cry another tear, he pulled back, looking into her small, flushed, but beautiful face, and whispered,  
  
"Oh, god... Why couldn't she stay?"  
  
*--* fin *--*  
  
A/N: Well, that was my fic! I hope everyone liked it! PLEASE PLEASE review, and tell me if I should continue writing fics, or am I just wasting my time, because I'm a HORRIBLE writer! Only you can decide! Thanks for reading, and check out my other fics!  
  
Please review!  
  
Ly forever,  
  
*--* Rosy *--*  
  
*--* 


End file.
